¿Quieres una Oreo?
by Hyorin Tokiya
Summary: -No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, si no me detengo ahora no habrá vuelta atrás-/-Es que no quiero que te detengas, te deseo y te quiero para mí, toda la noche-/-Todo tuyo- le dije. *Lemmonada Express*


**~*~*~ Lemmonada_Express ~*~*~**

**Nombre del Fic.: ¿Quieres una Oreo?**

**Autor/res: Krystel01**

**Link al perfil del Contest: .net/u/3388367/**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Jacob**

**Número de Palabras: 4855 según word.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes y la historia es toda de mi creatividad espero que la disfruten.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: El One Shot tendrá un toque sexual fuerte así que si eres sensible no lo leas, mas porque va a contener Slash así que si no te gustan los lemmons sobre este tema pues no te arriesgues a quedar traumado, jajaja, espero que lo disfruten que quedo sobre advertencia que es mi primer Slash y que me informe viendo yaoi, así que gracias a la inspiración a mi preciado anime :) **

**Edward POV**

Estaba aquí de nuevo ahogando mis penas en alcohol y reconciliándome con mi amigo, el vodka; si era estúpido porque estaba sufriendo de nuevo por una chica que me abandono por otro, se podía decir que tenía un gusto especial por las chicas con corazón de condominio, en otras palabras zorras; ellas siempre decían que me amaban pero amaban mas a alguien diferente, eso nunca lo entendí hasta que luego las veía con alguien más rico que yo, ahí entendí que en realidad me usaron por mi maldito dinero, se podía decir que yo nací bañado en dinero y exageraciones monetarias de parte de mis queridos padres, no me malinterpreten yo amo a mis padres, pero el hecho de nacer en una familia con enormes ingresos deja marcada tu vida desde el solo hecho de que en la escuela tus "amigos" son falsos y tus "novias" son aun más interesadas, por eso a partir de la secundaria decidí ir a una escuela pública donde iba lo más discreto posible, mis padres reclamaron al inicio pero respetaron mi decisión y se alegraron aun mas cuando encontré amigos sinceros como Emmett y Jasper, ellos me ayudaron a comportarme como alguien normal; y así aprendí la humildad que aprendes al vivir sin que el dinero te lo de todo; con ellos seguí hasta a universidad ahí me gradué en administración de empresas internacionales así podía ayudar a mi familia; claro que ahora ya con 29 años estaba más que amargado ante tanta presión.

-Edward, ¿Qué onda contigo? Otra vez una chica- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba su Whisky.

-si la zorra me dijo que ella no era suficiente para mi, que yo necesitaba a una chica diferente- le dije con un tono sarcástico y acido. El en cambio soltó una carcajada.

-¡Dios mío Edward! , ¿Cuántas veces te han aplicado esa falsa excusa?- me dijo aun riendo.

-¡Más de siete veces este año! , supongo que me rendiré con las mujeres- le dije a Jasper con un suspiro, realmente más de un dolor profundo que de resignación, realmente amaba estar con mujeres.

-Por favor Edward, ambos sabemos que amas demasiado estar con mujeres como para de un día a otro cambiar de lado-dijo Jasper esta vez serio, mientras se terminaba su whisky y le pagaba al bar tender.

-Lo sé pero yo creo que entonces mi verdadero amor no está con chicas, yo creo que vale la pena intentarlo, no tengo nada que perder- le dije con sinceridad.

-bueno yo no me interpondré en tu experimento romántico, solo una cosa te digo, yo no estoy disponible amo demasiado a mi Alice- dijo Jasper antes de irse con una sonrisa. Mientras los minutos pasaban a partir de mi conversación con Jasper a mi lado se sentó un chico moreno que pidió un brandy.

-¡Otra vez aquí Jacob! Espero que me hayas traído galletas esta vez, porque tú eres el único gay alcohólico que conozco que su brandy lo toma con galletas, y nada mas antojas- dijo el bar tender con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-eso no es cierto, solo que probablemente encuentre mi amor en otro lugar y no soy gay, soy bisexual iniciado y aquí están tus Oreo, no son simplemente galletas, son la gloria hecha galleta- dijo el chico llamado Jacob mientras le entregaba un paquete de las susodichas galletas. Solté una risa contenida causando que el chico posara sus ojos oscuros en los míos radiantes de color verde.

-¿quieres una Oreo? Son realmente buenas con el alcohol, te endulza el amargo sabor de la decepción amorosa- me dijo el chic extendiéndome un paquete abierto con una sonrisa iluminativa y encantadora que hizo que algo en mi estomago se agitara y mi corazón se encogiera un poco.

-C-claro, la verdad de pequeño nunca me gustaron mucho pero siempre es bueno volver a probar las cosas- le dije con una sonrisa tímida antes de extender mi mano y tomar una galleta, pero en ese momento nuestras manos se rozaron pero solo con ese toque hizo que en mi cuerpo se extendiera una desconocida sensación y anhelo por su toque sobre mí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto Jacob con una tierna sonrisa.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto en conocerte Jacob…- deje inconcluso su nombre al no saber su nombre completo.

-Ah, soy Jacob Black y el gusto es mismo, es bueno conocer a nuevas personas para pasar el rato- dijo de un momento a otro.

-Ammm… Si lo mismo digo yo, a veces- le dije conteniendo una sonrisa al notar que lo que había dicho sonó demasiado sexual y creo que el bar tender aun al otro lado de la barra lo escucho soltando una carcajada, notando esto Jacob de repente enrojeció notablemente aun visible a pesar del tono oscuro de su piel; yo ya no pude contener la carcajada.

-Ah, diablos eso no es lo que quiera decir, era… Ammm…-dijo Jacob trabándose con sus palabras a causa del nerviosismo.

-no te preocupes lo entendí, creo que a veces pasa que nos malinterpreten- le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si bueno, no hubiera mal entendidos si no hubieran mal pensado- dijo Jacob un poco dolido.

-Auch, esa indirecta dolió, pero que haría el mundo sin los mal pensados- le dije con un tono realmente agradable porque me estaba divirtiendo hablar sobre cosas ridículas con este chico, que al parecer logro cambiar por completo el humor entero de mi día.

-Bueno aunque seas un mal pensado me agradas, ¿Qué te parece otra copa en honor a eso?- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa mientras el bar tender nos trajo mas bebidas, así después de unos mas salimos ambos platicando alegremente hasta que al seguir caminado por unas cuantas cuadras, unas gotas de lluvia cayeron en nuestras caras, al cabo de unos minutos se convirtió en una lluvia torrencial.

-Dios estoy todo empapado y mi casa aun está muy lejos- dijo Jacob con un tono alegre a pesar de que el agua escurría por su cuerpo.

-mi departamento queda a una cuadra, ¿si quieres te puedes quedar hasta que pase la lluvia y se seque tu ropa?- le ofrecí realmente preocupado porque se enfermara o algo así.

-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría mucho- me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

-claro, vamos preparare café o algo caliente- le dije mientras caminábamos a toda prisa hacia la entrada de mi edificio.

-Dios este lugar es enorme, casi parece un palacio o algo así-dijo Jacob como niño pequeño con un tono de extrema sorpresa, mientras yo solo menee la cabeza ante todo esto; tomamos el elevador y así nos detuvimos en el piso 17.

-Ammm… llegamos- le dije mientras detuve mí avance frente a la puerta 0110, pase la llave electrónica por la hendidura al lado de la perilla y entre para encender las luces.

-Wow, y esto parece un mini palacio, ¿eres rico o qué?- pregunto el chico con la sorpresa iluminado su rostro.

-Ammm… Algo así- le dije un poco incomodo ante esta pregunta en especifico.

-OH DIOS MIO, ¿COMO DIABLOS NO ME DI CUENTA? , TU ERES EDWARD CULLEN, admiro a tu hermana Alice, ella hace diseños increíbles; y amo la marca para hombres en la que modelaste te veías increíble- dijo el chico moreno realmente más alegre, esa permanente alegría y aura positiva que lo rodeaba me hizo sonreír demasiadas veces este día.

-En realidad modele porque mi hermana hizo una apuesta conmigo y pues perdí, así que mi uso de modelo principal para su línea masculina a pesar de que sabe que odio salir en fotos- le dije con una sonrisa de lado al recordar ese día.

-Entonces gracias a dios por esa apuesta si no nadie abría podido admirar tu glorioso y fuerte cuerpo… Oh dios que dije… Ammm…lo siento no quise decir eso… en voz alta- dijo Jacob de nuevo trabándose con sus palabras y un enrojecimiento aun más intenso que el anterior, haciéndolo lucir adorable, sonreí ante esto.

-¿te parezco sexy?- le dije con voz contenida mientras me comenzaba a acercar a él.

-claro que si- me dijo rápidamente pero con u tono de evidente nerviosismo.

-Entonces, ¿tú piensas que mi cuerpo es glorioso?- le dije con una sonrisa sensual apareciendo lentamente por mi cara mientras me ponía frente a el tanto que podía aspirar su dulce esencia emanando de su morena piel, casi podía saborear la esencia duce de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Ammm… Si, eres increíble- dijo Jacob mas como un gemido que como un suspiro cuando mis manos entraron en contacto con su brazos, pero mis manos codiciosas recorrieron ahora su vientre pasando lentamente por sus bien formados músculos sin más le quite su chaqueta que cayo rápidamente y con un movimiento fluido mis manos quitaron su camisa dejándolo ante mí con su esculpido torso descubierto y escurriendo aun por la lluvia, causando en mi un anhelo y un deseo inesperado recorriendo mis venas.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, si no me detengo ahora no habrá vuelta atrás- le dije con voz grave por el deseo y la lujuria más pura y básica, ahora recorriendo y afectando por completo mi cuerpo.

-Es que no quiero que te detengas, te deseo y te quiero para mí, toda la noche- dijo Jacob con una voz destilando sensualidad y lujuria encendiendo en mí esa chispa que habíamos iniciado antes con un solo roce.

-Todo tuyo- le dije con voz grave mientras enredaba mis manos detrás de su suave y bien esculpida espalda mientras rozaba mis labios con los dulces y rellenos de él, el beso que comenzó suave rayando en lo delicado se volvió fiero y hambriento, al parecer nuestras manos no se podían apartar del cuerpo del otro, Jacob se apresuro a liberarme de mi aprisionadora camisa causando un gemido ahogado por sus devoradores besos, yo en cambio pose mis manos en sus estrechas caderas, lo acerque a mi mientras comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior causando un fuerte gemido que tenia mas de rugido animal encendiendo en mi, algo animal que me impulsaba a poseerlo a pesar de que nunca había tenido experiencias sexuales con otro hombre iba a tratar de hacerlo por el chico lindo que me conquisto con su sola presencia que emanaba inocencia fácilmente corruptible; este tipo de experiencia me comenzaba a emocionar de sobremanera.

-Eres… perfecto- le dije con un suspiro al sentir como sus suaves manos recorrían mi vientre y al llegar a la parte baja de mi vientre rozo con sus cortas uñas ese lugar tan sensible para mi causando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

-y tu eres delicioso- me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me acercaba a su cálido cuerpo y se aferraba por mi espalda mientras besaba mi cuello de manera experta, deslizando su lengua por lugares sensibles haciéndome soltar gruñidos de placer y desesperación, ansiaba el sentirlo temblar y gemir bajo mi toque, el tener la dominación en esta situación a pesar de que no tenía idea exactamente de qué hacer para volverlo loco, digamos que tendría que improvisar en el arte de darle placer… Sera interesante. Sin tiempo de mas previos me quito el resto de mi ropa, acerque mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo ardiente de deseo, lo bese intensamente, luche por el dominio de mi lengua sobre la suya y reí a mis adentros al sentirlo rendirse a mis caricias dejándome la dominación de su cuerpo y sus sensaciones, lo voltee de modo que se espalda quedo en contacto con mi pecho, mis brazos se trabaron en torno a su torso deslizando mis manos sobre sus pequeños montes, causando que el soltara un gemido, sonreí maliciosamente mientras acercaba mi boca a su cuello haciendo que él se estremeciera, presione mis labios y pose mi lengua sobre su piel canela saboreando la dulzura de su piel exudando pequeñas gotas aun de la lluvia que escurría de su cabello; parecía como si realmente el estar con el de esta manera me ayudara a reparar mi corazón destrozado y pisoteado demasiadas veces por la crueles chicas ricas; tome uno de sus rosando y pequeños montes entre mis dedos pellizcándolo un poco y acariciándolo suavemente mientras mi otra mano se deslizaba peligrosamente al sur de su anatomía, sonreí en cuanto mi mano se cerró en torno al premio mayor, su miembro latía listo para mi, en cuanto comencé con mis movimientos Jacob pego su bien constituido trasero a mi mas que erecto miembro, sacando de ambos gemidos por las sensaciones que nos embargaban, acelere el movimientos y presión de mi mano sobre su miembro causando que el apoyara ambas manos sobre la pared para obtener más la cercanía que Jacob anhelaba de mi cuerpo, sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante el primer orgasmo de la noche, soltó un gemido con mi nombre mientras de su cuerpo salía esa dulce ambrosia que ahora cubría mi mano, lleve esa mano a mi boca sintiendo su sabor embargándome y llenándome de vigor.

-eres delicioso, tanto como la crema de tus Oreo, creo que me volveré loco por tu sabor- le dije con un susurro cerca de su oreja mientras mordisqueaba un poco su lóbulo causando que él se arqueara mas contra mi cuerpo, lo tome de sus estrechas caderas para hacer que mi miembro rozara tortuosamente su entrada.

-¡DIOS EDWARD! Me matas con esas caricias hazlo de una vez- dijo Jacob con un tono de frustración apenas notable detrás de sus continuos gemidos, frote mi mano aun contra su miembro que de nuevo reclamaba por mi atención, tome un poco de su liquido pre-seminal y lo frote en su entrada para ayudar a dilatarla y que no le doliera la intrusión de mi miembro, cuando sentí que se relajo un poco introduje un poco mi dedo causando que el soltase un gemido lastimero, comencé a embestir poco a poco mi dedo dentro de el, cuando sus gemido se hicieron regulares adentre otro dedo en el haciendo que rugiera de modo animal por el placer básico e intenso que le hacían sentir en este momento, antes de que el orgasmo lo azotara completamente saque mis dedos de su interior y los lleve a mi boca saboreándolos con delicadeza ante su sabor tan adictivo, no le di tiempo de replicas y me introduje en el de una sola estocada sacando de los dos un gemido con nuestro nombres, me volvía loco la sensación de su suave, caliente, húmedo y ajustado interior alrededor de mi miembro, se ajustaba a mí de una manera inesperadamente ideal para saciar instintos básicos y animales como los que me poseyeron en ese momento; comencé mis estocadas lentas controlando las sensaciones en mi para no venirme antes que él, tuve que apresurar el ritmo de las embestidas al notar lo cerca del segundo orgasmo de mi querido desconocido hasta esta tarde; el no tardo mucho en llegar yo en cambio tuve que apoyar la pierna de Jacob hacia adelante sobre una mesa cercana así causando que mis embestidas cambiaran de dirección y profundidad estimulando su zona sensible sacando literalmente gritos animales de él y de mi gruñidos de placer al sentir cerca mi orgasmo, pronto necesite de una postura diferente para la cúspide de mi orgasmo, así que poniendo en acción el equilibrio de Jacob y mi fuerza lo hice encoger ambas piernas hacia enfrente casi tocando su pecho y apoyándose en la mesa mientras yo soportaba parte de su peso con mis piernas y brazos, con esta nueva profundidad a mi alcance solo embestí dentro de el una cinco veces más antes de venirme violentamente al sentir como las paredes interiores de Jacob me aprisionaban de manera increíble, así logrando llegar a su tercer orgasmo de la noche y el primero en mi cuerpo, en esta ronda.

-¿nunca habías hecho esto? Porque estuvo increíble- dijo Jacob aun con la respiración entrecortada mientras salía de el con los últimos resquicios de mi anterior orgasmo aun latente en mi.

-Estoy seguro que nunca lo he hecho con ningún hombre- le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción extendiéndose por mi rostro mientras el se acercaba a mi trabando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello mientras me besaba apasionadamente, creí distinguir perfectamente el sabor de las galletas achocolatadas en su lengua mientras yo rozaba su lengua con la mía.

-No lo creo, parecías con demasiada experiencia, tanto que lograste dejarme sin aliento literalmente- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano para guiarlo a mi habitación, antes siquiera de tocarlo el tomo dominio de mi y se acomodo entre mis piernas de modo que sentí sus suaves labios rodear mi extensión sacando de mi un gemido ahogado por mis propias manos por la sorpresa aun de que estuviera disfrutando tanto con otro hombre cuando hasta ahora estaba seguro de que solo estaría con mujeres, el logro cambiar mi sentido del placer con solo la vista de su cuerpo y sus palabras cargadas de millones de caricias.

-¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre?- me dijo Jacob con voz grave mientras lamia el huso sobresaltado de mi estrecha cadera, se me hizo difícil articular una palabra coherente con sus enloquecedoras y seductoras caricias solo con su boca.

-no lo dije ya, claro que si- le dije casi gritando al sentir como sus habilidosas manos trabajaban con mi saco hinchado por la excitación que me recorría en este momento.

-Bueno entonces está claro que por esta noche te disfrutare lo que yo quiera, tomare tu papel dominante por este momento solo para tu disfrute, mi dulce favorito- me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Qué diablos! Mmmm… Oh dios- exclame mientras sentí como su boca cubría de nuevo mi extensión pero la diferencia esta vez fue la desesperación y el ímpetu con el cual jugaba con mi miembro, causándome gemidos vergonzosamente altos al sentir como sus dientes rapaban un poco mi extensión mientras me devoraba rápidamente, explote en su boca con un gruñido de placer mientras mis manos se convertían en puños al agarrar con fuerza la sabana.

-Mmmm… definitivamente mi dulce favorito, el mejor…- me dijo Jacob mientras acercaba su boca a la mía besándome con dulzura sintiendo mi sabor mezclado con el adictivo sabor de su boca.

-y tu definitivamente mi mejor amante masculino, un exquisito espécimen hecho del mas delicioso y dulce chocolate- le dije con una sonrisa mientras bajaba mis labios a su cuello y lamí las pocas gotas de sudor que exudaba su cuerpo saboreando lo fuerte de su piel canela. Sentí como su suave mano acariciaba mi entrada sacando de mi un gemido, llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca saboreándome y de un momento a otro su dedo húmedo se introdujo un poco en mi entrada sacándome vibraciones de placer, estableciendo dentro de mí un ritmo lento pero constante haciendo que me relajara ante el toque invasivo en mi entrada.

-Listo, mi dulce, estás listo para mí- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras disfrutaba verme temblar de placer cuando sus dedos rozaron dentro de mí un ponto intensamente sensible. Saco sus dedos y me hizo ponerme en cuatro, para lo que me pareció una eternidad entro en mi causando que me arqueara y liberara esa tensión que tuve al principio por su intrusión, marco un ritmo de vaivenes con diferentes velocidades, haciendo entradas rápidas alternándolas con unas lentas, así llevándome a la demencia del placer, cada vez que marcaba ese ritmo rápido que anhelaba mi cuerpo y lo hacia arrastrarse un poco al orgasmo y hacerme rozar el nirvana con mis propios dedos el me lo arrancaba de manera placentera bajándole de velocidad a sus estocadas, haciéndome soltar gemidos lastimeros al no tener ese delicioso y enloquecedor movimientos.

-Mas Jacob…mmmm… más rápido… por favor- le dije entre un gemido lastimero al bajar de nuevo de mi cercanía al orgasmo, el solo tomo mis pezones y los retorció con suavidad entre sus dedos sacándome un grito de placer.

-Dulce Edward no sé si darte lo que quieres amo tenerte así para mi, aparte tu eres mi toda esta noche eso dijiste tú, ¿no?- me dije con voz sensual pero con un tono de diversión en el fondo.

-si lo dije pero ansió tenerte así dentro de mí, por favor- le dije con voz entrecortada al sentir mi miembro desesperado por atención, lleve una mano a mi miembro para tratar de calmar un poco la dolorosa erección que tenia dese hace rato por las penetraciones de Jacob, el de un manotazo me aparto.

-No mi dulce, solo yo te toco y te llevo a esa dulce nube orgásmica- me dijo con voz contenida mientras repentinamente comenzó a penetrarme con mas fuerza y velocidad tomando mis caderas con sus manos de modo que no había espacio mínimo entre nuestros cuerpos sudorosos por las actividades realizadas, unas violentas y animales estocadas mas hicieron que soltara un gemido con su nombre mientras el orgasmo azotaba mi cuerpo intensamente causando que mi vista se nublara y mi corazón latiera desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

-Dios creó… que no podre sentarme normalmente en unos días pero… diablos valió la pena, por esto que la verdad nunca podre olvidar- le dije a Jacob en un susurro mientras caía rendido en la cama y él se acostó a un lado mío mientras me acerco a su cuerpo y me cubrió con sus brazos haciéndome sentir completo, como nunca lo sentí en mis 29 años.

-Eso dulce Edward, es cierto ame sentirte dentro de mí, pero dios dolió como el demonio, pero eres mi demonio del placer, MIO- me dijo Jacob con un tono posesivo mientras besaba mi cuello haciendo un camino hasta mis labios que estaban entreabierto por las ansias de sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos, antes de que por la mañana tuviera que despertar de la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

- Totalmente tuyo por esta noche- le dije con un susurro cansado mientras soltaba un bostezo, las manos de Jacob me acariciaron suavemente arrastrándome más al sueño.

-duerme amor, estaré por la mañana aquí… bueno hasta que me tenga que ir- me dijo mientras nos cubría con la sabana color marfil, aquí entre sus brazos y aun embargándome la máxima felicidad orgásmica sucumbí al sueño, un sueño profundo como nunca lo tuve.

Por la mañana sentí como una manos me tocaban tratando de despertarme solo logre abrir un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para lograr ver la hermosa cara de Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Bello durmiente, realmente cuando duermes pareces princesa de cuento- me dijo divertido Jacob mientras se sentaba a mi lado, yo aun seguí mas dormido que despierto.

-Cállate yo no me veo así, soy sexy- le dije un poco molesto pero tratando de componer una sonrisa.

-oh claro que lo sé, bueno chico sexy me tengo que ir al trabajo, me mataran por llegar tarde pero tenía que estar un momento más contigo, antes de irme, hasta nunca mi dulce- me dijo Jacob mientras se inclinaba y unió sus labios a los míos en un beso dulce, lo vi irse pero el sueño de nuevo me venció.

Cuando desperté no tenia remedio ir al trabajo ya eran casi las 3 pm, así que me levante perezosamente y a mi lado a había una nota… de Jacob:

"Tuve que irme de tu lado, no realmente solo por el trabajo, quiero evitar que tu salgas herido en este mundo estoy seguro de que en este mundo encontraras a tu verdadero amor, solo búscalo, por favor haz eso por mí no te rindas probablemente y aparezca esa chica capas de ocupar el lugar de tu señora, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, mi dulce Edward…Gracias por abrirme tu corazón siempre será lo más valioso que me hayan confiando aunque solo fueran unas horas"

Con amor, Jacob.

-te lo prometo, nunca me rendiré- murmure para mi mismo, mientras me daba valor de volverme a levantar pero no solamente de la cama si no de la vida en general y seguir adelante no ahogar mis alegrías por mujeres que no valgan la pena, pero quién diría que de todas las mujeres con las que estuve ninguna influyo ni me impulso a hacer algo por mi mismo como lo había logrado el primero chico con el que me acosté en toda mi vida, Jacob había cambiado el rumbo de mi vida, de una patética a una fuerte…

Un año y medio después…

-…Edward Cullen, aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe- recito el padre con voz amable, mientras yo miraba con una alegría llenando en mi interior, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mis ojos brillando con una alegría desbordante y mi cara resplandeciendo con una sonrisa tonta por esta hermosa mujer que me sonreía y me veía con esos hermosos ojos color castaño.

-acepto- le dije con una voz de triunfo al tener a tan increíble chica a mi lado.

-Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia- me dijo el padre con voz alegre mientras mi esposa se acercaba yo tome su delicada cara entre mis manos y la bese con adoración.

-te amo Edward Cullen- me dijo Bella con voz alegre.

-y yo a usted señora Cullen- le dije con voz desaborando de una alegría que no sentía desde hace un año y medio, desde que deje a Jacob y su memoria guardados como un preciado recuerdo en mi mente, eso me impulso a buscar a esa chica que me dijo Jacob en su nota de despedida, y así días después casualmente a mi oficina de trabajo vino una hermosa chica solicitando un puesto de secretaria y así fue como esa chica hermosa se convirtió en mi amiga, para pasar a ser mi novia y con ella fue todo diferente no sé cómo ni porque solo sé que mi noviazgo con ella fue el mejor de mi vida, sentí como si estar con ella de novio fuer a mi primero noviazgo en serio y así entendí que a ella la adoraba con mi vida y no iba a cumplir con mi promesa con Jacob si o la hacía completamente mía, así que un día me arme de valor para pedirle al amor de mi vida matrimonio, claro que la huella de Jacob en mi vida me llevo a la completa felicidad de mi vida, así pude llegar a ser lo que soy, mi vida no la cambio una mujer como mucho pueden decir la mía la cambio un hermoso chico con piel canela llamado Jacob con una simple y tonta pregunta:

¿Quieres una Oreo?

**Ah que lindo, hasta yo estoy llorando, jajaja, bueno esto es obvio que no es de mi genero pero me lo tuve que apropiar porque una amiga muy querida cumplió años y me hizo prometer que terminaría este One Shot, ella ya lo había leído en borrador hace mucho, de hecho lo había escuchado del borrador de mi borrador, o sea cuando todavía estaba en mi loca cabeza, y gracias a ella ese OS está aquí para que ustedes, creo que antes de agradecer moriré de vergüenza nunca de los nunca me hubiera esperado escribir algo como esto, así que espero que este bueno y les guste porque esto no lo hago solo para mi disfrute personal, en este caso para mi amigota, jajaja, mi querida Itzamara, que amo la idea en cuanto la escucho de mi boca la idea de tener a Jacob y Edward juntos, aunque esta era una fantasía en mis más oscuros lugares de mi mente pues aquí esta para ustedes, si muchas de ustedes tiene alguna duda de que es una galleta o una oreo dejare una imagen en mi perfil del susodicho producto, del cual déjenme decir que soy adicta, amo esas galletas y después de este OS las amo mas, jajajajaja no se ustedes pero a mí se me antojaron unas, espero que Puedan votar por mi ya que estoy participando en el contest Lemmonada Express, sus reviews también son muy importantes para mí, muchos besotes también a mi mejor amiga Leslie que hoy estaba casi hiperventilando cuando le dije que casi había terminado este OS, así que espero que puedan apoyarme.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos Sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos…**


End file.
